Mayu's Wrong End
by Flare24
Summary: It's a bit of a what-if made for Mayu Suzumoto from the game Corpse party. There is some spoilers for Corpse Party, Corpse Party Book of Shadows, and Corpse Party Blood Drive. Nothing major but pointing it out.


It's been lovely outside today and my day has started off well already. My name is Mayu Szumoto and as of yesterday, I was supposed to be transferring to another school but when I woke up my mother had told me otherwise. She had said that my father no longer had to transfer and I was overjoyed.

"Suzume-chan, are you almost finished with that costume for our next play? We thought rehearsing in full costume would be better for our performance." A dark-haired girl had come up to me. She was another member of the drama club just as I was. "Sorry to spring this on you on such short notice Suzume-chan. I know you must have been busy but everyone's really excited about the fact you get to stay here. We had no idea where to find someone else to make things."

"That's all right Suzuka-chan. I don't mind at all really." I smiled at her and she returned my smile with one of her own. I'm most happy when I'm working like this really or when I'm around…. Heehee it's embarrassing to think about or even say aloud. I just hope that maybe one day he will notice how I feel. As soon as I think that and almost on cue Sakutaro Morishige throws open the door and runs over to me grabbing my hands. "Sh-Shig, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" I wonder if he somehow heard my thoughts. That's impossible… Isn't it?

"Mayu, I cannot lie to myself anymore and I have made my decision." He looks at me with a very serious look in his eyes. As I sit here wondering what's going on he pulls a small box from his pocket.

"Shig, Is-is that what I think it is?" I put my free hand over my mouth in sheer surprise. He's acting very strange. What could have possibly happened to make him be this way? As I'm wondering this he opens the box and inside is the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. "No way, Shig do you really want to…"

"Yes, Mayu I love you. Please do me the honor of allowing me to take you in as my wife." He bends down onto one knee with that same serious look and using that same serious face that I've grown accustomed too but this time it's different. He just asked me to marry him.

"Shig, Is this for a new play? You're just practicing, aren't you?" My voice must have sounded shaky, my palms are sweating, and I'm getting nervous. There's no way he's… No I know Shig better than that. He would never joke around about something like this.

"No, Mayu I am not practicing. If anything, I'm upset that I never asked you sooner and I thought I would regret it forever. I am not letting this chance slip by me a second time. Please Mayu, your answer?" He looked as though…Oh Shig.

"O-Of course, I will marry you. I've been waiting such a long time to hear you speak those words to me. I never thought you would notice my feelings but now… Oh, I love you so much Shig." I'm so happy right now I could almost… No, I'm going to do it. I start sobbing uncontrollably but this time I'm happy. For once I truly feel happy.

"Thank you Mayu, that is all I needed to hear." As soon as he finished speaking, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. He's so warm and he's wrapped himself all around me, almost like a blanket. A warm Shig blanket. I'm so happy I hope this moment lasts forever. "I already made plans for the wedding. I knew you would say yes but I had to be sure of it. We will be wed tomorrow morning."

"So soon? We are still in high school. Shouldn't we wait until we at least graduate?" He's planned so far ahead. I have no idea what to say. I want nothing more than to be with him and if this is what he wants, who am I to deny him?

"Mayu, time waits for no man. I have learned this fact well and I plan on making the most of the time I have been given by spending it with you." Affection seems to drip from every word he speaks. From the look in his eyes down to his very body language. It's as if he truly is the love of his life. I stare into his beautiful eyes for what seems like an eternity but wait I can hear bells now.

"Shig, what are those bells I can hear ringing in the distance?" I asked a bit confused. We don't even seem to be in the class room at school anymore but instead at a chapel.

"Is it not obvious Mayu, my love? Those are our wedding bells. We are getting married today are we not?" He has that same loving tone from earlier or was that yesterday? Something seems wrong but I'm too happy to worry about it.

"Oh of course Shig. Silly me, I'm just still thinking this is a dream." I said with a smile on my face. A true genuine smile on my face. I must have been so entranced by the idea I barely took notice of the several hours that went past. I scan the crowd, giving them a quick look. I see all our friends and our family, as well as…A girl glowing a blueish tinge? I-I must be imagining things. I turn back to face Shig and its already time for our 'I do's'. After we are pronounced husband and wife and during our first kiss as a married couple I scan the crowd once more. In some of the empty seats are now corpses and there are now more ghost children then before. What is going on? I turn to Shig hoping for comfort but no such comfort came. In my arms now was now a corpse of someone I did not recognize. I quickly let go of them and they fell to the ground with a loud thud. The building around me had started rapidly deteriorating, appearing increasingly like an old abandoned school building. That's right it is a school building. I did the 'Sachiko Ever After, charm with my friends and we were all brought here. I had gotten separated from them and hid inside the nearest room in hopes that one of them would be able to find me. Inside I met three ghostly children and they told me their stories about what had happened to them. I felt as though I had to stay behind to help them but what of right now? I feel wind rushing past me as if I'm in a wind tunnel and then it suddenly stops. As I come around I look up and notice a large stain of blood and guts on the wall. They appear bright red and glisten with the light. That must be what was left of my body. As I stay here stuck on the floor the only thought that comes to mind is that I must find Shig. I somehow hoist myself upward and slowly go off in search of Shig. I don't have to go far as I catch him examining my remains. "I will stay with you forever Shig." Knowing he would never hear me I begin to follow him.


End file.
